


A Weekend with my Best (boy) Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Ian Hecox / Anthony Padilla - Fandom, Ianthony - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Ian and Anthony, two best friends, spend a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend with my Best (boy) Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've been working on this one for such a long time and I'm so happy to finally show it to the world! This is not a one-shot, there'll be more than one chapter for sure, so stay tune for the rest of the story! I'll upload as soon as I can!

'This weekend, I'm going at Ian's house. We're going to play video games and do manly things... Well, you understand. There's gonna be food and all that stuff just for the two of us. It's gonna be awesome! I'm so excited!'

"Hey Ian! Still going at your place for the weekend for our boys' night?" I went to Ian's locker to talk to him.

"Of course dude! I would never cancel something like that!" He answered with a smile.

"Great! So I'll hurry up after school to pick up my stuff and I'll come as soon as I can!"

"Perfect, later bro." Ian and Anthony joined their fists for a millisecond and Anthony left.

'Yep. This is gonna be a great night' Anthony thought.

§

Anthony was packing up his things for the night. The excitement was undescribable for him. It has been a long time since they spent quality time with each other and they also missed one another a lot. 

"Well, I think I have everything."

He closed his bag, took it and opened the door of his room and went in the living room. He said goodbye to his mother, kissed her cheek and left the room with a big smile on his face. He started to walked in the direction of Ian's house since it was only a few minutes from his own. 

The closer he was getting to his destination, the more he felt butterflies in his belly. He didn't know why. The stress maybe? What the heck, since when was he stressed about seen his best friend? It was maybe more excitement. But why was he that excited? It's not like something was going to happen between the two of them... Or-...

He finally arrived to the porch of Ian's small house. He knocked on the door three times and he waited a few seconds before he heard heavy footsteps coming from inside the house. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Ian, standing in front of him, surprisingly more gorgeous than ever. Wait, what?

"Hey dude! Don't stay outside, come in! Ian gestured Anthony to enter his house. Ian took hold of his best friend's bag and ran to put it on the floor of his room upstairs. By the time Ian went to his bedroom, Anthony took his shoes off and was now leaning against the counter of the kitchen.

"Hey Anthony! It's been a while since you came here!" Anthony heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Ian's mom standing there, smiling at him. 

"Oh hi! I agree, it's been a while since I came here..." He smiled.

"You should come more often!"

"I know, but recently I didn't even have time to myself so I couldn't really come. Also I saw my dad and let's say that it wasn't the best thing that happened to me..." He trailed off, starting to feel a little nauseous from the thought of what happened with his father.

"Oh Anthony, I'm so sorry." She said, feeling a little guilty. 

"That's fine, don't worry about it." He smiled to her.

"Padilla, stop hitting on my mom you douche!" Ian half-laughed.

"I was just talking to her! It's not a crime!" Anthony put both his hands in the air in innocence with a smirk on his face.

Ian frowned and looked into Anthony and Cheryl's eyes. "I swear, if something happens between you two this weekend, I'll never talk to both of you." 

"Come on! I'm fifty years old. He's sixteen!"

"Anyway, come here douche, or I'll start the game without you."

"Fine, fine." Anthony walked towards Ian, but turned around in a certain angle to wink at Cheryl, so that Ian could see it. And he did saw it and rolled his eyes, taking Anthony by the arm and tugging hard on him, almost making Anthony fall on the floor in the process.

When the door of the room closed and locked, Anthony pushed Ian on the bed and straddled him. "You're gonna pay for embarrasing me in front of your mother, dickhead," He grinned. 

He started tickling him on his belly and sides, knowing that those places are the most sensitive parts of the smaller one's body. Ian started laughing, and when he did, he couldn't stop. "Stop, stop please stop! I'm sorry!" He barely were able to say. "Beg me to stop." He ordered.

"Please Anthony ... I'm begging ... you ... to stop ... tickling me ..." He said between unstoppable giggles. 

Anthony stopped the torture, but still was straddling Ian's waist with his legs, and oh god their crotches were so close to touching that Anthony could barely breathe just at the thought of it. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he exclaimed a little too loud "Well, now let's play!"

§

It was now eight o'clock in the afternoon, and that means that it has been three hours since they started playing on N64 and they still haven't eaten the pizza that they commended one hour ago, that was still on the counter that Anthony was leaning against earlier. Suddenly, Ian's mom asked Ian to come downstairs for a second. Ian paused the game and went to see his mom.

When Ian came back in his room, he was blushing hard. He sat next to Anthony again and unpaused the game. "My mom's gonna leave for the night, some friends called her and asked her if she wanted to go see a movie with them and hang out."

"And she's gone all night?"

"Yeah, she also said that she didn't want to hear us «play» all night." Ian responded. But of course, «play» is not the word that his mother used.

"Oh okay..." Anthony noticed the blush on Ian's cheeks and forehead. "Dude you okay? Why are you blushing so much?" 

"Don't worry about it, I ran really fast to come back here, that's all." He simply said, obviously lying.

Anthony frowned "If you say so..."

§

After a few more minutes of playing the game, Ian threw his controller on front of him and lied his back on the floor. Anthony did the same. They looked at the ceiling for a moment, then Ian broke the comfortable silence "We should go eat, shouldn't we?" "Totally." Anthony agreed. Ian stood up and held his hand for Anthony to take it, and he did, so Ian pulled Anthony up to his feet, and suddenly, their faces were really close. They stared in each other's eyes for awhile and then...

They both turned their heads and started walking to the door.

 

When they were in the kitchen, Ian took the pizza box, he took it to put it in a plate, and he shove the plate in the microwave for a few seconds.

 

They went back to Ian's room and sat on the bed to eat their food. They ate in silence, somewhat it was more comfortable than awkward. They were also hungry as hell, so they couldn't really talk.

When they finished, they collapsed on the bed next to each other. Anthony turned his face to look at Ian, who was looking at him back. The butterflies came back in Anthony's belly.

"This question is gonna be really embarrassing but I need to ask it to you; do you feel something when you look at me, like, something like a weird sensation in your belly? Like, it's totally happening right now when I look at you..."

"Kind of, honestly..."

Anthony bit his lower lip. He scooted closer to Ian and put a hand on Ian's now paler cheek. They made eye contact again. Ian's eyes looked terrified, but they were still amazingly beautiful. He was kind of sad when Ian closed his eyes and leaned forward, but he knew what that meant. He leaned in Ian's direction, meeting the other's lips half way. He finally closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. Ian tasted like pizza, but he probably also tasted like this, so he didn't care, but anyway, who doesn't love pizza? 

The kiss was so sweet and caring, and he would be lying if Anthony (and Ian) said that he hated those kind of kisses.

He always wished to say that, and now he was able to say it: he felt a sparkle in the kiss. He never felt something like that when he kissed a girl, nor did he ever kissed someone as deeply as right now.

It was not only a sparkle, but he felt electricity through his whole body. Ian seemed to have the same feeling, because he put one hand on Anthony's waist and pulled him closer to his own body.

Suddenly, they heard the front door of the house open and close. They both jumped and stood up from the bed. Ian approached his door, opening it carefully. Anthony followed Ian, holding his hand thightly. When they were downstairs, they both exhale the breath they were holding when they saw Cheryl. 

"What the hell mom?!?" Ian exclaimed.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone here and I wanted to check if you both were alright." She said calmly.

"You could have used one of your friend's phone!"

"Why are you so angry for that?" She asked, concerned. She then widen her eyes in realisation; her son had a slighlty messy hair, his cheek looked darker than usual and his lips were redder. "You and Anthony were..?" 

"Yes, we were kissing, but nothing more, you know it now." He replied, feeling his cheeks burning from the embarrassement. 

"That's fine, Ian. You don't have to be embarrassed. But you still remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes, mom, don't say it again." He gestured with his head in Anthony's direction, to show that he was next to him.

"Okay, so now, I'm leaving, you won't see me until tomorrow afternoon, I'll let you boys some alone time..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"MOM!" Ian screamed.

"Fine fine, I'll stop. Goodnight, boys!"

"Bye mom."

She then closed the door and locked it. They waited a few moment to make sure they heard the car leave the garage. When they heard what they wanted to hear, Ian turned around and walked closer to Anthony kind of seductively, and to be honest, Anthony was really turned on by this. He also stepped closer and closer to the one that made him have butterflies in his belly, until they were chest to chest, Ian's head tilt upwards, Anthony's one tilt downwards. Ian smiled shyly "Do you want to at least finish what we were doing?" 

"Better, we're far from finishing, we only started..." He took Ian's waist in his hands.

"But I need to know something... Does this mean something to you? Because I don't want to be an experiment... You know?"

Anthony bent to meet Ian's lips, but stopped when there was a millimeter left between their mouths. "It means so much to me. I am being honestly honest right now. I'm really attracted to you, Ian. I have feelings for you."

It only needed this to Ian before he closed the gap between their pink—now red—and soft lips. This time, the kiss was longer and more passionate, but still in a loving nature. They kissed for a few moments before they both broke for air. "First," Ian started "you are an amazing kisser, and second, we are still standing in the hallway."

"You are totally right, should we go back on your bed?" Anthony smiled, eyes looking hopefully at Ian.

"You read my mind." He returned the smile.

"Oh and by the way, your kisses are like heaven to me." The older one whispered in the other's ear, grabbing his hands and running in the room. At the last second, Anthony took Ian and turned him around and gently pushed him on his back for him to fall on the bed in the middle of the big room. Anthony slowly collapsed on his best friend and they kissed again.

Each kisses were even more passionate everytime. 

And then, Anthony felt a need to taste more of Ian, so he licked Ian's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. He answered almost instantly, even though he was scared. He didn't regret of letting Anthony in.

Their tongues tangled with one another, exploring each other's mouth. Ian moaned, and godness it was so sexy that Anthony was even getting hard. Ian seemed to notice because he started to rub his knee against the emo-haired boy's crotch.

"Oh God, Ian why are you so sexy...-oh!"

"I could ask you the same question..."

Anthony thrusted his hips forward and Ian groaned in response. 

Ian then started to get worry. "Anthony, do you want to do this? Or maybe we can just do oral... Or if you think it's too soon I'll understand..."

"Ian, I want to do this. I wanted to do it for a while, but I just didn't realized it. But I know I want to."

"But, how? Who tops? Like ..."

"Shhh, it's okay, what do you want to do? Give or receive?"

"Well, I don't really care if I bottom, but it doesn't mean I'm weaker, okay?" 

"Of course not, beauty." He pushed a strand of hair that was in his eye. "Do you have any lube? I mean, I don't want to hurt you..." 

"Yeah, that's what my mom said to me later when she asked me to go downstairs..."

"She told you where was the lube?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, and also the condoms..."

"That's why you were blushed...?"

"Yes... I mean, how would you react if your mom would think that you're gonna have sex with your best friend?"

"Well, it's what's gonna happen, right?" Anthony smirked.

"Yeah... So, before your boner soften, I'll go catch the lubricant and the comdoms." He pecked Anthony's lips, left the room to go to the bathroom, where his mother told him where the things were.

Ian's mind was going crazy, he felt excited, yes, but also stressed. He wasn't sure about this choice. 'It's all happening so fast... I don't want to fuck first thing with Anthony. I would prefer to take my time... Why is it so hard to choose between two things, god damn it.'

When he came back, he put the condoms and the purply-blue bottle of lube on the nightstand next to the bed. Anthony was now on his back, waiting for Ian to join him to continue what they were doing a few minutes ago. Ian climbed on the bed, then on top on Anthony, straddling him. "Are you sure? We just started... You know..."

"Ian, look at me in the eyes when I say that: I wanna do it, I swear." Anthony said honestly, then pecking Ian's lips for the hundredth time.

"But it's really soon, you know..."

"Hey, if you want to wait, that's okay. I'll wait as long as you want but I'll be waiting for you, whenever it is."

"Anthony I'm so sorry, I know you want it but... It's happening really fast and I'm scared that if we have sex the same day that we start dating, everything's gonna be rushed between us and it'll all mess up. And sorry if the word 'dating' scares you..."

"I love the word dating by the way," he smiled softly, "and I understand your point of you. I know it's happening really fast. We can wait. I can wait. I don't want you to feel abused because I really care about you."

"I'll prefer to wait. Thank you for understanding that... I'll think about it in the night, maybe tomorrow morning I'll be ready, who knows!" He chuckled a little, followed by Anthony's chuckles.

"Hey, can I call you babe?" The taller one asked.

"I like it." He answered, smiling sadly at him.

"Hey, don't feel guilty. That's alright." He leaned to press his lips against Ian's to say that he was totally okay with this. After a minute, they broke apart and smiled, looking into each other's eyes. 

"I'm tired from all that making out. Can we go to sleep?" Ian said.

"Sure, let's get prepared." He replied. "... But I think I should take a cold shower... You know..." He looked down to see the still being bulge in his pants.

Ian chuckled. "Sure. But don't you dare jerking in my own house, babe."

"Don't worry about it. You can trust me."

Ian stood stood up from the bed. "I'll go catch a towel and all the stuff." He left, giving Anthony one last look and one last smile before disapearing in the hallway.

"Thanks."

§

After Anthony and Ian took their shower individually, they both got dressed up for bed. Anthony wore a grey v-shaped t-shirt and darker grey boxers. Ian wore his usual pyjama pants and his boxers underneath them. They layed next to each other, arms around one another, Ian's head on Anthony's chest. Anthony's hand was caressing the uncovered palish skin of Ian's belly and upper body. 

"Since when do you think you had a crush on me?" Ian asked softly.

"Well, I've pretty much always had a crush on you, since I first saw you. But I always tried to push this thought away, because I was sure you didn't feel the same way... And to be honest, it's not only a crush..."

"What is it, then?" Ian grinned, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Oh-um... Let's talk about you... since when?"

"Gentleman trying to change the subject, I see... Well, I've had a crush on you since one or maybe even two years ago. But I always thought that you looked cute..." He bit his bottom lip in a seductive way. "But what do you mean when you say 'not only a crush'?"

"Screw it, I might be in love with you..." He blushed and nuzzled his face between the pillow and Ian's shoulder. He was shy. He was scared that Ian would be disgusted by the word 'love'.

"Let me look at your beautiful face." Ian insisted.

Anthony lifted his head and stared into the two amazingly blue eyes. Ian's smile was gorgeous. "Say the words that you want to tell me right now."

Anthony paused for a moment. "I-I love you?"

"Now, firmly and not as a question."

"I love you."

"Who do you love?"

"I love you, Ian."

"I love you too, Anthony."

They smiled lovingly at each other. They joined their lips together to prove that what they just admit was true and this wasn't just a 'one time' experience with a guy that would be forgotten the next day.  
They closed their eyes.  
The kiss was really long and sweet, tongue moving against the other gently, pressing their faces and their bodies even closer than before. Anthony's head was tilt to the right, Ian's to the left, they were doing soft noises. They wanted to continue the kiss, but they were so tired. The kiss got to an end and when they both broke apart, they looked deeply in each other's eyes. Even deeper than before.

"Let's get some rest, we'll need it for tomorrow..." Ian smirked.

"If you say so..." Anthony grinned at him.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe."

They fell asleep with stupidly cute smiles on their faces, knowing that they were safe in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not make any money from this fanfiction. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
